


Transitions

by arachnicon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, Transitioning, a lil drabble based on a hc of mine <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnicon/pseuds/arachnicon
Summary: Lug and Anode finally have the shanix to settle down but nothing comes above the comfort of Lug's girlfriend.A short, sweet drabble based on a headcanon of mine.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers)
Kudos: 14





	Transitions

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Anode’s words wobbled past her cold, parted lips, eyes wide as she stared down at her wife with a gaze flooded with sure but concerned adoration.

Lug smiled a simple smile. As straightforward as herself, her decision and her reply, “it’s not about what _I_ want, ‘Node. It’s about what makes you happy and comfortable.”

There was something that _festered_ in the adventurer’s chest at that statement — there was so much to unpack & unload in such few words that it made her want to recoil and hide. It was well known to them both that, as they travelled and met new people, species, cultures and souls, that they’d always unknowingly denied the possibility that they’ve never been their true selves. The cosmos has never been black or white: **it’s wider and more diverse than one’s prejudices and limitations.** Sometimes, this meant that one would belong to the wrong names and identities. In the off chance your little scar on the universe was smeared as the stars blessed your genetic codes, that you, yourself, would be hostage to a body that was by chance meant to belong to someone else.

Anode’s body wasn’t her own. She admired the feminine chassis designs she and Lug had seen in their travels. Intricate helms, precious colours, just an overall sweeter and womanly presence that she craved to possess herself all the more she learned. Lug, too, came to discover that her identity wasn’t whole, and Anode has never not seen her as anything but how she was; boxy, stunning, beautiful —regardless, the minibot felt comfortable in her original chassis. A relief on both of their parts. While there was a discomfort in knowing Anode's soul and her physicality weren’t aligned — there was also a bittersweet comfort in knowing she was not alone in this universe and unbeknown sector of new and distinguished ways to live. To simply  _ be. _

“I can hang on a _tad_ longer,” Anode’s voice broke with a clearly strained attempt of a grin. She’s nothing, after all, if not the happy-go-lucky goofball the world knew her as.

Though of course, Lug knew her better than any world could ever even begin to understand.

“So can I. I’d sacrifice anything for the sake of your security, you know this.”

“I know, I know– you’re squishy in that sense. One of the, what,  _ bazillion _ reasons I love you. Seriously, no joking.”

Anode’s ramble was short lived, however with how quickly she spat her words and decided to convert and express her stress through a lazy pace, Lug was sure she wasn’t finishing her thoughts, “ _ —but _ ?”

“No buts!” The taller quickly took to defending herself, “...just… we’ve been through so much for this stash, darling. All you’ve ever wanted to do is settle down together and now we’re so damn close I can almost taste the dry, unending hours of paperwork for legal ownership of a home together…”

Circuitry whirls, warms, the innermost energon around Lug’s spark pumped with a profuse worship for her girlfriend -- her smile is wide, and Anode’s sincerity could almost make her cry. Almost. Instead it ignites a delicate heat under the alloy of her cheeks. The minibot’s larger palms reach up and engulf the others’, her thumb quick to sooth and ever-so-softly caress the biplane’s knuckles.

“I have everything I could ever want right here, you goober,” the little red backpack remarks with a familiar truthfulness, her cheeks bunching up with her grin, “money is something we can earn back. Who knows, maybe you’ll work better when you feel better, too. If it means going on an aft-load more of scavenges and pee-wee heists with you for you to be comfortable, I’d do it a hundred times over, and a hundred more after that.”

“And after that?”

“I might be tired of you by then,” the shorter winks with a contagious giggle that Anode quickly caught and returned.

“Oh, sweetspark, you’re like my very own personal hallmark card, y’know that!”

Even before Lug had the time to process whatever nonsense Anode had spurred, she’d been lifted from her feet and into the adventurer’s steady arms and twirled around as if some kind of play-thing. Laughter pursues and Lug beats her hands down onto her chassis with a snort.

“You sod, put me down!” She sneers, only a half serious demand, “Down!”

The laughter and the frantic, excited movement dies down as Anode’s twirling comes to a steady halt, long devouring the moment into silence with a kiss. It lingers, and once they pull back, they both share a mutually questioning gaze, _ is this truly what you want? _

Again, dim giggles, the non-verbal question asked only with optics is answered yes on either end - the soft atmosphere is amplified with the electric shock that numbs Lug’s cheek ‘pon Anode’s lips planting a kiss there.

“I love you so much it’s not even funny.”


End file.
